


The leopard's call

by blackcrystaly



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Rare Pairings, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony met Kort, he was still undercover, and yet the man seemed to know not only who he truly was but what he needed. One night the panther showed at his door a Glock in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.<br/>“Your choice, cub” He had said with a dark smile.<br/>It was, of course, they could fight or they could mate, and it was the leopard's call. Maybe his last one for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The leopard's call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Here is my first NCIS fic I hope you enjoy it.  
> I've been trying to write one for a while but never got around it and then I met KundryAthaila, who prompted me on this story after hours of discussing his favorite character -Trent Kort- and my weak spot for Tony DiNozzo.  
> Also this is my humblest way of thanking her for all the fics she gifted to me.
> 
> English isn't my mother language so please be kind while pointing at any mistake you might find.
> 
> As always I'll come back several times to make little changes

Tony walked into the NCIS with two big cups of coffee. He stopped dead on his tracks not ten steps away from his desk. There was a man sitting over it, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

“Oh, look! Scar is in the building!” He said a hissing tone with shining eyes, a brief look around revealed a shocked but attentive McGee.

The older male stood up and took one of the cups from Tony’s hands, taking a sip with a secret grin before going back to his previous stance.

A moment later Gibbs joined them on the floor and for the briefest moment he looked surprised to see the panther alive and well.

“Behave, Dinozzo” The man warned his subordinate while taking the other cup “I thought they finally got you at Tel Aviv”

“As a writer once said, ‘Rumors of my death had been wildly exaggerated’” The bald man said with a dangerous smile on his face.

“So, what brings you here, Kort?” The silver haired finally asked.

“You know what they say, Gibbs… enemy of my enemy…” The other answered making a circular gesture with a hand “Do you remember Tyran?”

The mountain lion nodded shortly while Tony observed the exchange between the older men feeling bothered at being ignored but chose to hide it by pretending to study something at a side, unwilling to take his seat with the dangerous feline still perching on it with a perilous smirk on his face.

“If we are going to help you, Kort, you’ll play by my rules” The older man said at last very seriously, even if he knew from the very beginning that was impossible but some things would never change and he was the alpha of his little pack and never felt comfortable when there was another on his territory.

The secret agent smiled mysteriously and nodded. They knew each other enough to know he would do whatever he wanted or thought it was needed to be done.

“Boss… are we really letting Scar here use us again?!” Tony asked surprised.

“Quiet, Dinozzo” The mountain lion reprimand his subordinate giving the man a short slap on the nape.

At that moment there was an incoming call on Gibbs phone. A coronel had been killed in his house and several important documents had been taken. The smile on Kort’s face was enough indication that he knew exactly what had just been told to him.

“We have work to do.” The older one informed the team and watched them get ready to work.

“Are we leaving him here, Boss?” McGee asked uncomfortably. He didn’t trust the former CIA, former terrorist, former agent… he had been so many things and he wasn’t sure the man wasn’t still some of those things.

“Kort is coming with us, McGee”

Tony’s eyes spoke volumes of how aggravating he found the idea but didn’t say a word, better to have the man close where they could observe him.

 

******

 

That night, after they finally were allowed to go home -since they couldn’t move forward in the case until Abby got some results on the physical evidence they could find and the NCIS got clearance to read some classified documents which could take weeks- DiNozzo arrived at his house and had just open the door when a hand pushed him inside none too gently. The brunette smiled to himself, there were only two people in the world who could stalk and attack him without his instincts warning him of a danger close-by and one of them was most probably working on another boat.

“Such an impudent little cub you are, Tony” A dark voice whispered into his ear before sharp teeth closed on his neck marking him once more after so long.

Tony moaned and let himself be dragged to the bedroom. He had been provoking the other all day long, twisting the panther’s proverbial tail and now it was time to pay the piper. He had missed the alpha! His presence and the dark energy that surrounded him.

 

*****

 

They had begun a relationship several years back, when DiNozzo was commissioned to seduce Jeanne Benoit in order to take down her father. Kort had some shade dealings with Rene Benoit and they had crossed swords, so to speak. The man reminded him of Gibbs and that had brought unbearable pain to his soul and mind. He had betrayed the mountain lion by taking that mission without his knowledge and keeping it away from him.

The panther had taunted and teased him, letting Tony know he was aware of him not being who he pretended to be and slowly letting the other realize he was more than just some gun dealer but DiNozzo had a long way to go before he knew all the things the man was…

One night, when the brunette had returned to the place he was living in Trent knocked on his door with a Glock in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

“Your choice, cub” He had said with a dark smile.

To say that DiNozzo was taken aback would be an understanding. He looked past the man and noticed there was no one on the hallway, still he couldn’t risk someone calling 911 since that would mean he would have to either identify himself or keep his cover risking someone else recognized him. Either way it would certainly reach Gibbs ears and he was trying to keep it from happening for as long as he could.

Slowly he moved aside and let the other in.

The bald man looked the place with a kind smile, obviously studying the weak spots and possible escape routes.

“What are you doing here?” Tony asked at least, worried by the fact that the man hadn’t put the gun away or left the bottle aside.

Slowly the panther let his eyes roam over the leopard’s nimble body.

Those green eyes seemed to burn the younger’s body and there was no way he could ignore the lust in them; the answer to his question.

The brunette considered the situation for a moment. The man in front of him was certainly attractive and had been getting under his skin during the last few months. It was obvious that he was a dangerous felon, and maybe even more –CIA? FBI? Secret Service? A dirty ATF agent?-, still, for his peace of mind, he hoped it was one of the many he hoped they would be able to get after they took down Benoit but right at this moment he was Tony DiNardo not Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS agent, and he missed being with an alpha.

“Could you put that thing away?” He said with too strong a tone pointing at the Glock “You are making me nervous” Tony added, trying to explain his little lapse in character and go back to his more passive charade.

The bald man raised an eyebrow.

“Come on, cub” The man said with an edgy smile “I expected better from you” but he hide the weapon once more and left the bottle on the coffee table.

The leopard noticed he had put it in a place where it would take him two seconds to flash it again if things got out of hand.

“Why would you? I’m just a film professor” He answered looking at the floor submissively for a moment.

The panther studied him for a second before smiling kindly

“Let me tell you something, _Tony_ , you are trying too hard” Kort said before moving predatorily to the other man, making him step back until his back touched the wall “and _I’m a professional_ ” He whispered with flashing eyes.

That was the only warning he had, before his lips were taken by in a deep kiss.

 _Yes! That was what he had been missing! A man with such strength, so in control of himself making all the calls for a while_ …

The bald man took the brunette’s wrist and trapped them over the taller one’s head before breaking the lip-lock.

“Have you been starving yourself, cub?” The panther asked with a sensual tone while his free hand unbuttoned the man’s shirt and his fingers played with the exposed nipples making Tony moan and go a bit weak on the knees, since the man had managed to find one of his major hot spots.

“Kort!” He groaned.

“Hush, now” The alpha ordered, making Tony grow harder.

He tried to comply, but small moans escaped from his lips with every caress. Unconsciously Tony exposed his neck to the other, a dangerous offering since the predator could as well rip it, killing him.

“Bedroom, now!” Kort ordered pushing the brunette away from his position, the trapped hands relocated to the younger’s back.

The leopard guided the other swallowing hard. He had never felt so excited, so completely under another’s dominance.

Once inside the room, the panther shredded the other’s clothes with his claws and Tony had to use every little trick he knew not to come at that second.

“It’s okay, cub” The bald man whispered hotly “You can come whenever you want” He said making the other man relax a little and feel better “I know how hard it has been for you…” Kort kept on biting the tempting earlobe before pushing the submissive on the mattress with a firm movement.

All of Tony trembled with desire never once daring to move his wrist from the position they had been put into. He felt completely exposed being the only one naked and incredibly excited.

A heated hand caressed his calf, leg and waist, moving up, all the way to the back of his neck. The man’s fingers closed on his short threads and forced his head back. Tony could feel the man’s clothed body against his, keeping him down, restrained, controlled.

“Before this night is over, beautiful leopard, I’ll put my mark on you right here…” He promised kissing the place where neck and shoulder met “You’ll have to wear high collars to keep your pretense…” added with a dark tone

Tony shuddered. There was something on those words that didn’t bore well, but he didn’t have time to think about it. Suddenly Kort released his grasp just to bit the nape, right at the base of the spine. One of the most intimate and risky caresses. If an alpha exerted too much pressure or left his fangs go in too deep…

The taller one’s climax was violent and just perfect. It had been so long since he had been dominated as he needed!

“Such a beautiful picture you make when you come” The panther whispered on his ear before moving aside to take off his clothes making sure his gun was out of reach. He knew that in hand to hand combat he was more than able to subdue the brunette if need arose, but he doubted it would be necessary.

 

Tony smiled satisfied and licked his lips, teasing the alpha whose eyes shone once more.

“Impudent cub” The man said before returning to bed and allowing the other turn around. They kissed once more, passionately. The panther caressed the man’s chest, this time letting his tongue play with the still erected nubs, one of his fangs insinuated against the heated flesh and making the other get goosebumps while he whimpered.

“Kort, please!” He begged dragging his nails across the strong, tanned back.

“Hush now, Anthony” The bald man whispered softly again the skin making the other man tremble.

Slowly the older one moved down, his tongue travelling slowly until he met the still wet and rapidly filling erection. The green eyed licked his lips like a predator would before taking the flesh on his mouth, helping it to become hard once more. A higher stamina and endurance were part of the werecreatures genetic make-up and the panther was going to take advantage of it.

Tony howled at feeling the incredible heat surrounding his cock. _He wanted more! He needed more!_ His voice became rough, his pleas loud and almost nonstop. One of his hands moved on his own to the other’s nape.

Kort stopped all action and moved back up, his darkened orbs focusing on the other’s.

“This will only go at my pace, cub” He said with a grave yet seductive tone. “You’ll behave or I’ll be forced to tie you up first and discipline you later”

Tony arched his back with desire. This mating was maddening and perfect. He wished for a moment it never ended, that they could stay in his room forever.

“Do you have any lube?” Kort asked finally deciding it was time to move things along, there would be time later for a second and maybe a third round before he had to go.

Tony moved his arm with almost preternatural speed to the bedside table where he kept it and offered the tube to the alpha with a seductive smile.

“Such a beautiful, sexy, submissive leopard you are” The other praised him before uncapping the lube and wetting his fingers.

He kissed the man once again before letting his digits wander to the puckered and secret entrance of the brunette. Tony opened his legs in a silent invitation, while his hands once more hugged Kort’s back.

Slowly a finger breached in, and after a moment found his sweet spot. The taller man howled and begged to be taken but the other simply hushed him again. He had decided that he wanted Tony for more than one night so he would have to make this an experience the man would remember and even jerk off to. This would be a time he would always want to go back.

When the leopard’s body began to open to him the panther added a second finger, and he let his teeth caress the sensitive skin of the agile feline neck, licking it playfully, while his nose imprinted the other’s scent. There would be no place in the world where the man would be able to hide from him.

“Please, Kort! Take me! Fuck me!!!”

The bald man looked at the brunette and smiled evilly.

“No, Tony, _I won’t do that_ ” He said on the other’s ear and hear the younger one whimper “ _I’ll claim you_ , instead” With those words he finally entered his submissive lover.

Tony howled; his mind and body on fire.

Both men moved rhythmically, letting instinct took over them.

A moment before reaching their climax Kort finally sunk his sharp fangs on Tony’s neck, breaking the skin and tasting the coppery blood. The leopard yelled and tightened his hold on the other, his inner muscles sending Trent over the edge. The panther’s orgasm triggered his own.

///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The night was full of passion and dark promises… but morning came and Tony woke up alone. He tried to fight the disappointment. _He should have known better_ , he decided at last and got off the bed. He had work to do at the NCIS and later a date with Jeanne.

While he changed he could see the bite on his neck taunting him, a cruel reminder of the night before. He had touched it softly, the skin was tender and he had to keep himself from crying in shame and anger at having submitted to such a heartless feline.

Once in the living room he noticed the bottle they had never opened the night before. There was a note under it.

 

**It would in your best interests if you don’t get to your date today, cub. I had to go. People to see, deals to make… see you soon. Kort**

 

The leopard took the note and crushed in his hand. _Who that bastard thought he was to presume of telling him what he should or shouldn’t do when he didn’t even woke up at his side?!_ A traitorous voice told him he had given the man certain rights when they mated, but he forced it to shut up.

 

He went on with his day as planned and that meant of course disregarding the alpha’s advice and when the bomb exploded he knew that the panther was either the one who put it there or knew who did.

 

///////\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Two days later, a tired but alive Tony came to his actual home to find a bald man sitting on his most comfortable sofa. Kort stood up the moment the leopard got inside and walked to him slowly. The man didn’t move, but his clear eyes showed some fear and something else, a strange light, a barely there happiness at seeing the one who had dominated and claimed him a little while ago. The panther took the brunette by the soles of his jacket and violently pushed against his hard body.

“If it wasn’t for the fact that I know you are still recovering, cub, you’d be over my knee getting the spanking of your life” The man said roughly before kissing him deeply, soul-scorching. “ _If you ever ignore another warning I give you, Tony, I swear, don’t matter how badly hurt you are… I’ll thoroughly punish you_ ” He hissed once their lips parted.

Kort took him to his bedroom after that, having clearly already gotten acquainted with the space. He slowly guided the leopard to the bed and got him comfortable, before just getting at his side, a sensitive nose against the brunette’s neck.

“Rest now, cub” He ordered exerting the particular alpha tone that always put a submissive into a calm mood.

Tony simply closed his eyes and relaxed knowing he was safe in the bald man’s arms.

 

///////\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Later the leopard and once again just NCIS agent would found out just how dangerous was the man he had eventually fallen for. From that moment on, he had begun a little game with the panther. Whenever Kort came to see him in any professional capacity he would taunt, tease and provoke the dangerous man and later he would find Tony and punish him. Other times, when the bald man visited him between secret, cover or black operations and/or shady deals and “self-defense” killings –he wasn’t as naïve as to believe it but he decided not to fight over it- they would mate slow and passionately, without games or toys, just the two of them, sweaty skin and heated words.

Every time, no matter if he had been an “impudent cub” or just a submissive who welcomed his alpha home, Kort would leave his teeth marks on his nape and his neck. And a day later Gibbs would look at him in a certain way that told the leopard that the mountain lion knew all about his “consorting with the on-and-off-again wanted felon slash secret agent”. Those days his Boss would be in a particular fool mood and slap him every time he could for the littlest mistake. He refused to think it was any kind of jealous feeling from the other man’s part, but the fact that he had invited an alpha into his territory. And one who stood his ground against the older one. One he couldn’t easily force to leave or kill in a fair fight. What was worst, even if there wasn’t any lost love between Gibbs and Kort it was obvious those two had a history.

 

******

 

The panther, pushed the submissive leopard on the mattress, while helping him to get rid of his clothes. Once he had the clear eyed brunette completely naked Kort took a pair of leather manacles from a concealed pocket and a second later he had the brunette man trapped and at his mercy. His green eyes ran through the beautiful special agent who he had learnt to care for and maybe –if he dared to think of it- even love. He placed a knee on the soft bed and his smile turned dangerous.

 “Now, my beautiful… it’s time to remember you to be respectful to your alpha”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is truly appreciated!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to CBS, the story however is mine


End file.
